<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwrapping Christmas by Stargazer_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821383">Unwrapping Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01'>Stargazer_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Bellamione Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bellamione Cult Christmas 2020, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Licking, Nipple Play, Pole Dancing, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix likes to mess with Narcissa's Christmas Parties, but this year it might be her that gets a little messy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Bellamione Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bellamione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwrapping Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/gifts">slytherinenigma</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts">beforeyouspeak</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songs used:<br/>You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQb0DJZLhRM&amp;ab_channel=LindseyStirling</p><p>Santa Baby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk_GmhD053E&amp;ab_channel=EarthaKittVEVO<br/>I know, I know, the lyrics are... not the greatest in terms of feminism, but it fit the slow, sensual dance that Hermione did in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did what?” </p><p>Andy stared at her sister, who was draped across the sofa with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“I ordered an entertainer.”</p><p>“You ordered a stripper.”</p><p>“They don’t like to be called that.” Andy huffed exasperated and Bellatrix relented. “She’s not a stripper anyway.”</p><p>“She has a pole.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make her a stripper.”</p><p>“It’s Christmas! CISSY WILL KILL YOU.”</p><p>“Cissy can try. And it is not Christmas. It’s the Christmas party. And I feel like we all deserve some festive cheer.”</p><p>“I… I don’t even know what to do with you. She’s standing on the doorstep, confused about why I didn’t know she was coming.”</p><p>“So let her in. She needs to set up.”</p><p>“Why don’t YOU get off your ASS and let her in? I have to go tell Cissy that one of the party rooms has just become an ‘entertainment’ room for adults.”</p><p>Bellatrix smirked again and sat up, standing and tapping Andy’s nose with her finger. </p><p>“Oh enjoy that, dear sister.” She smoothed down the black, tailored jumpsuit that she was wearing, making sure that the v-neck was still only moderately acceptable and then headed for the door, leaving Andy rolling her eyes. </p><p>Quickly glancing in the mirror to check her dark red lips were still pristine, Bellatrix opened the door. </p><p>“Excuse my sister, she’s always forgetting things…” Bellatrix paused as she got a glimpse of the woman on the step. By the Christmas-red heeled boots she wore was a bag with a piece of pole sticking out of it; Bellatrix’s eyes trailed up toned legs covered in flesh-coloured fishnets that disappeared under a coat that matched the boots and had fur around the bottom and collar. The woman’s brunette hair curled from under a Christmas hat, framing a stunning, pale face with a smattering of freckles around her nose and cheeks. Deep, warm, brown eyes stared at her from under large lashes as red lips pulled into a smile. “Well… hello.”</p><p>“Hi,” the woman replied cheerily. “I’m Holly.”</p><p>“Are you really?” Bellatrix smirked. “Well I’m Bellatrix.”</p><p>“Really?” Her eyebrow quirked. “Or are you just saying that because you know we use fake names?”</p><p>“No,” Bellatrix’s smirk widened, revealing pearly white teeth. “That’s my real name.”</p><p>‘Holly’ grinned. </p><p>“Well I like it. May I come in, Bellatrix?”</p><p>“Of course,” Bellatrix stood back, holding the door open for her as she picked up the bag and stepped inside. The click of her heels on the wood floor brought Bellatrix’s eyes back down to them; they were corset laced at the front with gold hooks against red suede and reached to a couple of inches above her ankle. Bellatrix’s smirk grew. </p><p>“So, where do you want me to set up?”</p><p>‘Holly’ waited expectantly, and if she had noticed Bellatrix checking her out, she didn’t react beyond a small twitching of her lips. </p><p>“Just through here,” Bellatrix said, slipping her hands into the pockets of the jumpsuit and leading her through the hall into one of the larger rooms of their manor. </p><p>Every year, her sister threw a Christmas party on 23rd December for all their friends and every year, Bellatrix pulled a stunt. Last year, she had a snow cannon delivered that created so much snow that they’d had to dig themselves out of the party and the year before she had turned up wearing little more than a giant red bow and spent the evening daring people to unwrap her. Narcissa was never amused and Bellatrix was always entertained. When she heard the tell-tale sound of her sister’s heels marching down the stairs behind them, she smirked. </p><p>“Hold for fireworks…” she muttered and ‘Holly’ raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My sister is going to be quite insufferable in a moment, please pay no attention to her. You can set up there, if that’s suitable?” Bellatrix pointed to a large open space which was supposed to be for mingling, according to Narcissa. Well, she supposed it would still be for mingling; she doubted many of their friends would resist gathering around to watch a Christmas themed pole dance if it was performed by someone as beautiful as ‘Holly’. </p><p>“BELLA!” Narcissa appeared, dressed in a sleek cocktail dress in green, her hair pinned up with fake, glistening holly berries. “What on earth-”</p><p>She caught sight of ‘Holly’ who smiled and gave a small wave. </p><p>“Merry Christmas to you too, Cissy.” Bellatrix smirked. </p><p>“This is too far. The snow was fun to start with and the bow… well I can laugh about that now but this???”</p><p>“Cissy, you love a good pole dance, what’s wrong?” Bellatrix teased, acting innocent, as though the smirk on her lips didn’t give her away. </p><p>“We went to that club ONE TIME and I was DRUNK. This is not the same.”</p><p>“No, it’s better. Holly over here is going to make us all very merry indeed.”</p><p>Bellatrix heard the slightest chuckle from her left and glanced over to find Holly leaning against the wall, watching them go back and forth with a smirk on her lips too. Bellatrix’s grin widened. </p><p>“You are trying to kill me, I swear, one day, I’ll have a heart attack and you’ll be sorry,” Narcissa said, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “Fine. Do whatever.”</p><p>She turned and stormed off, leaving Bellatrix chuckling. </p><p>“I take it that no one else knows I’m here either?” ‘Holly’ asked as she pushed off the wall. </p><p>“You would be correct.”</p><p>“Well, this should be interesting then.”</p><p>“Yes, it really should,” Bellatrix studied her and then ran her hand through her curls that were wild and free tonight, tumbling around her shoulders. “Do you need help setting up?”</p><p>“No, I’ve got it,” ‘Holly’ grinned. “You know, I could have done aerial work instead. Might have been less of a heart attack for your sister.”</p><p>“But where’s the fun in that?” Bellatrix smirked. “Aerial work?”</p><p>“You know, suspended from the ceiling or a frame, using a material hammock or a hoop to dance in the air?”</p><p>“You can do that?” Bellatrix said, trailing her eyes over the woman as she began to unbutton her coat. </p><p>“Yes,” ‘Holly’ grinned, slipping the coat from her arms to reveal a sexy Mrs Claus style dress that caused goosebumps to rise along Bellatrix’s arms. It plunged around her breasts, giving Bellatrix a perfect view of the curve of her, tied to her side in a bow and dropped to a place that was just about decent. “It’s one of my specialties; I’m surprised that the agency didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“I had my assistant handle the booking; she knows what I like.”</p><p>“And did she do a good job?” ‘Holly’ bit her lip cheekily and put her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels gently, teasing. Bellatrix’s eyebrow quirked. </p><p>“Yes, I would say she did a very good job indeed.”</p><p>‘Holly’ grinned and winked, then turned around and knelt down to open her bag. Bellatrix let her gaze linger on her for another moment and then headed back into the hall, feeling like this might be her best Christmas yet. </p><p>***</p><p>“Everyone is in that room!” Narcissa scowled at Bellatrix an hour later, when the guests had all arrived and Bellatrix had finally been released from welcoming them. </p><p>“That’s because I have the best Christmas ideas,” Bellatrix smirked. </p><p>“It’s because she’s dancing around in there like…”</p><p>“Like she’s supposed to be,” Bellatrix grinned. “Come on, give it a go. You’ll like it, I swear.”</p><p>Narcissa looked at Andy who shrugged. </p><p>“You liked when we went to-”</p><p>“-That was one time!” Narcissa glared at her sister and then relented. “Fine. Let’s go and see what the fuss is about.”</p><p>They didn’t have to fight for space; the crowd knew to part for the Black Sisters, but those that were positioned closest to the performance did seem to hesitate, as though they weren’t willing to relinquish their view. </p><p>Bellatrix smirked as ‘Holly’ twirled around the pole, one hand on her foot holding it to her head. She swung out of the position and started walking around the pole on air, holding on only by her hands. The muscles that must take…</p><p>As the song finished, Hermione landed gracefully on the floor to great applause. Bellatrix nudged Narcissa with her elbow. </p><p>“See? Told you.”</p><p>“I hate you.” She hissed back. </p><p>‘Holly’ seemed to have noticed them arriving because she smirked and pressed play on her sound system. A cover of ‘You’re a Mean One, Mr Grinch’ started to play and she strutted towards Narcissa, pulling her forward despite her protests. She shooed someone out of a chair at the front and deposited her there before returning to the pole. Bellatrix cackled at her sister’s indignant face as she realised what the song was. </p><p>‘Holly’ was sassy and Bellatrix found that she couldn’t keep her eyes away from her as she swirled around the pole, smirking at Narcissa, showing off her skill. When guests congratulated her on her Christmas surprise, she barely took her eyes from the woman to agree with them. </p><p>When ‘Holly’ finished the routine by crawling over to Narcissa and teasing her as though she might kiss her, Bellatrix found herself wishing that she were in that seat. She shook herself and turned to go and check on their other guests. </p><p>***</p><p>“Bella, it was your damn surprise and you barely spent any time in there!” Andy said. “She’s finished up, everyone is leaving; go and pay the girl!”</p><p>“Cissy wants me to wash the dishes-”</p><p>“-Um, no, you never offer to do the dishes. What’s going on with you?” Narcissa studied her. “I admit I wasn’t happy about it but… that dance was hot. Even if she is a cheeky mare.”</p><p>Andy snorted. </p><p>“I just want to be helpful,” Bellatrix shrugged. </p><p>“Oh my god, you fancy her.”</p><p>“I do not!” She glared at Narcissa as Andy howled. </p><p>“Then what’s the big deal? Go and pay her and help her out with her things.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Bellatrix grumbled and grabbed the roll of money she’d put aside for the dancer. As she strode out of the room, Narcissa and Andy exchanged a smirk. </p><p>“She totally fancies her.”</p><p>“I know,” Narcissa grinned. “That’s why I asked her if she’d make sure my darling sister could get a dance, since she missed most of her Christmas present.”</p><p>“Oh you’re evil,” Andy grinned. “I love it.”</p><p>Narcissa winked, smirked and then began loading dishes. </p><p>Bellatrix walked into the room that was still warmly, but dimly, lit by fairlights, red flood lights and nothing else and spotted ‘Holly’ scrolling on her phone. She glanced up from her phone as Bellatrix approached and smiled. </p><p>“Hey, there you are.”</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I was just getting your money,” Bellatrix gave her a light smile, trying not to scan over her body as she held it out. </p><p>“I didn’t see you much at all tonight.” ‘Holly’ accepted the money and dropped it into her bag. “Not after the dance I did for your sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s lips twitched in a smirk. </p><p>“That was excellent. I really should pay you extra for how indignant you made her.”</p><p>‘Holly’ smirked back and cocked her head to the side. </p><p>“Well, I won’t accept additional payment, but I do believe I owe you a dance.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Bellatrix shook her head. “You don’t, really.”</p><p>“You didn’t get one and,” she said, walking slowly towards Bellatrix, looking at her through those long lashes, “you really should.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s throat was dry and her lips parted, ready to respond, only for nothing to come out. ‘Holly’ smirked and took Bellatrix’s hand, leading her over to the chair that Narcissa had used. Bellatrix sank into it after a little push, her cheeks tinged with pink. </p><p>‘Holly’ pressed play and ‘Santa Baby’ crooned through the speaker as she stepped slowly around the pole, her hand trailing over the metal. She pulled herself up and began to walk in the air around the pole, then lifted her leg and hooked it, sending herself spinning around it in a way that made Bellatrix swallow, hard. </p><p>She kept her hands on the sides of the seat, practically gripping them as ‘Holly’ turned upside down and the dress barely contained her breasts. </p><p>“Fuck,” she murmured, watching as  the woman spun quickly and then slowed, casting a smirk over at Bellatrix. She might die in this chair. </p><p>‘Holly’ prowled over to her near the end of the song on her hands and knees and Bellatrix tried to clear her throat, ready to attempt some sort of semi-normal sounding praise before making a quick exit, but then the woman stood and lowered herself slowly onto Bellatrix’s lap. </p><p>“Well?” She murmured, looking down at the dark haired woman. “Are you going to open your present?”</p><p>“What? I…” ‘Holly’ trailed her hands over Bellatrix’s shoulders and down the back of her arms, lifting them up and guiding her hands to the bow that held her dress together. </p><p>“Go on, unwrap your present, Bellatrix.” ‘Holly’ dragged out her name, her tongue flicking between her teeth at the second syllable. Bellatrix’s fingers trembled as she slowly pulled at the bow, unravelling ribbon that slipped between her fingers smoothly. Once undone, ‘Holly’ slowly peeled the dress from her shoulders, letting it tumble behind her and leaving her in red underwear that Bellatrix couldn’t look away from. Holly leaned in, hooking her arms over the back of the chair until Bellatrix’s face was almost pressed against her breasts, and then lowered herself so that their noses brushed and Bellatrix could feel warm breath against her lips. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Her voice was low and Bellatrix’s eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes as her eyelashes fluttered. </p><p>“You’re…” Bellatrix didn’t know what she was going to say. Talented? Sexy? Driving me wild? “Beautiful.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she murmured, “I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Bellatrix was gone, her hands staying put on ‘Holly’s thighs, not daring to look down or move, no matter how much she wanted to. </p><p>“Are you hungry, we have left over food if-” Bellatrix was cut off  by the other woman placing a finger over her lips. </p><p>“To clear something up here, you’ve paid me for earlier, and I’m off the clock. This dance and… anything else that might happen... is entirely based on the fact that I find you incredibly attractive and, if the way you’re acting is any indicator, you feel the same about me.” The younger woman removed her finger and brushed her nose against Bellatrix’s again. “So I want you to stop me if I’m wrong but if not, I’m going to kiss you now.”</p><p>She waited for a moment to give Bellatrix a chance to process and protest and then leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips brushed lightly at first, Bellatrix hesitant, and then ‘Holly’s tongue flicked out and licked Bellatrix’s upper lip, sending a shiver through the other woman. Her hands moved up ‘Holly’s thighs and squeezed her ass as she claimed her lips again, with no hesitation left. </p><p>She felt the younger woman spread her legs a little further apart and shift her hips forward and soon Bellatrix couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her as hips ground into her. </p><p>“Fuck, are you sure?” She murmured, even as she kissed along her collarbone. </p><p>“Yes,” the woman above her gasped, arching backwards as Bellatrix’s lips trailed down her chest. “God yes.”</p><p>“I don’t even… know… your name.”</p><p>The younger woman looked at her and bit her lip, scanning her face. </p><p>“Hermione.” Her voice trembled a little, with nerves Bellatrix guessed, and she looked suddenly more innocent than she had all evening. “And I never do this.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hermione,” Bellatrix grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her right breast. “Never sleep with clients, or women?”</p><p>“Clients,” Hermione murmured, moving her fingers into Bellatrix’s hair and pulling them into a kiss again. “Women are the only people I sleep with and that isn’t a regular or paid occurrence, just in case you were wondering.”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Bellatrix murmured before nibbling her jaw. As Hermione leaned back Bellatrix’s lips traced down her chest again and her hands moved up her back to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it. She closed her lips around a nipple and sucked, sending Hermione’s hips jerking into her. </p><p>“Ohh, yes…” Bellatrix smirked and pulled the nipple between her teeth gently before swirling her tongue around the stiff bud, watching the woman on top of her panting. “God, yes!”</p><p>“Noisy one, aren’t you?” She chuckled against her and looked up to see Hermione’s blush. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Not a complaint,” Bellatrix smirked. “In fact, I prefer it that way.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t restrain a single sound for the rest of the night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>